


Reforming Freedom

by Unknown_Artist_94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94
Summary: My ocs will make appearance, mostly Austin(The Republic of Texas & and everything before)------“We will leave you with a parting gift” Austin, the republic of Texas, announced. He was the last of the Jones family alive, he was the last flower of Alfred’s garden of legacy. He looked a far cry from his once great physique, he was smaller physically and younger. Maybe 13.“As my father nor uncle is here to deliver it is seems the honor is down to me, we leave this world with parting gift” Austin announced leaning against the podium more out of necessity then he normal laxity.“We give you an earth reborn as my father put it, essentially, there is now a giant robot protecting the earth,”





	1. Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Alfie won't be perma dead, he'll be back

“We will leave you with a parting gift” Austin, the republic of Texas, announced. He was the last of the Jones family alive, he was the last flower of Alfred’s garden of legacy. He looked a far cry from his once great physique, he was smaller physically and younger. Maybe 13.

“As my father nor uncle is here to deliver it is seems the honor is down to me, we leave this world with parting gift” Austin announced leaning against the podium more out of necessity then he normal laxity.

“We give you an earth reborn as my father put it, essentially, there is now a giant robot protecting the earth,” He laughed at that gripping on the podium tighter as he grew weaker, but he continued to speak, “It will restore the atmosphere to how it was before any damage was done to it and will moderate it so we won’t end up in this situation again.”

It was hard to stand, he was using all his strength not to fade right then and there. Matthew walked forward and helped him keep up right, more effort put to finishing this speech. Matthew was one of the few allowed to stand with Austin.  
The others being;

Acilino, the capital of the republic of Texas, he was to fade with Austin.

Peter, Sealand, who was helping keep Acilino on his feet. He was to get land from Maine, New Hampshire and Massachusetts. He was finally gaining nation statues.

Micheal, Molossia, he was to get some of Nevada and California. He was, like Sealand, leaving the micro nation statues for nation.

Matthew who was to get most of the northern states.

Ivan who was going to get Alaska back, he was going to keep the name of it, it wasn’t worth changing.

Gilbert and Gilbird, they where to get land on the east coast.

The rest of the land was to be international use, or in simpler words. All the nations controlled it but was planning to do nothing with it.

“On the statue of liberty it says.

Not like the brazen giant of Greek fame,  
With conquering limbs astride from land to land;  
Here at our sea-washed, sunset gates shall stand  
A mighty woman with a torch, whose flame  
Is the imprisoned lightning, and her name  
Mother of Exiles. From her beacon-hand  
Glows world-wide welcome; her mild eyes command  
The air-bridged harbor that twin cities frame.

Keep, ancient lands, your storied pomp!" cries she  
With silent lips. "Give me your tired, your poor,  
Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,  
The wretched refuse of your teeming shore.  
Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me,  
I lift my lamp beside the golden door.” 

Austin was barely holding on at this point. Micheal came over to help keep Austin up  
“I’ll meet you at the golden door,” He collected himself fiddling with something around his neck before shoving it in Micheal’s direction.

“God bless the land of the free.” He took off his mic and almost collapsed but Matthew and Micheal set him down.

“Listen carefully,” Austin said hoarsely, “Back at my place deres a box on my bed, it has every experience I've ever had when dealing with the other fuckers and all that shit. It’ll be handy, trust me, even goes over how to find yer capital. You’ll need it you stubborn son of a gun. House is being swallowed by the earth by the end of the month. At the main house on property is a few boxes of everything the others think ya need.

Uncle Maple, dad already had everything he thinks ya should have sent to yer house. Same with Uncle birb. Tell ‘em dat. Tell Mr. Iven that der ‘laskas had their dogs sent to his place and to take care of ‘em or der haunting ‘im. Day don’ wan ‘im being lonely” Austin slurred.  
Austin took another deep breath before speaking and moving his arm to reach into his jacket.

“People are gettin lettehs in da mail soon from pop and tio bell, some from da states” His eyes started to unfocused. Gilbert came over and leaned over Austin, he was worried. The kid was on the verge of death and was speaking more than he’d ever heard the boy talk with in an hour. He’d always been a quiet kid.

“Aust?” Gilbert asked quietly.

“You’ll be gettin stuff in da mail from pop and uncle if ya like it or not” Austin said aggressively. He seemed to be looking at someone else however. He sighed and took out a bundle of letters, how it fit into his jacket was a mystery. “Give des to da nations, Mr Rome is here” Austin said quietly and Matthew took them from his hand.

“In 1,000 years time, we’ll be back. Take care of this fucker of the earth or i’m haunting EVERYONE” Austin announced, he quieted down again. “Mr. Rome said I have to go now.” He hesitated, he wasn’t used to saying this. “Love y’all. See ya soon” with that Austin faded away.

Micheal turned to see that Acilino had already had faded. He looked at what Austin had given him. A cross and ring on a chain. He knew the story behind it, the cross was given to Diego(Mexico) by Antonio then was given to Austin. Now it was his. The ring was from Austin’s human brother, he had died at the Alamo.

One of Austin’s most prized possessions was now in his grasp. He hooked it around his neck and shoved it under his shirt. He noticed something for barely a second, it rested right on his heart and he felt a rush of warmth. Then it hit his chest.

Austin stood with Rome and Acilino. “Let’s hope they don’t fuck this up” Acilino sighed hugging Austin’s waist.

“Yeah, If not i’m haunting them” Austin sighed.  
“Come on, your father is waiting” Rome said.  
“Yeah, we’re coming” Austin sighed walking after Rome.

Matthew began to sob, the last piece of his brothers gone, Austin gone.  
Micheal lied down placing both hands down over the cross and ring on a chain.

They didn’t heal slowly, Matthew had sobbed for weeks. Micheal had taken everything his siblings left him and settled back into his house.

Austin was right, his writings definitely helped when he had to raise his capital. He named her Alyssia. She looked like Adela, it scared him sometimes but he knew his siblings watched him faithfully as he raised his sister.

Gilbert recovered, he took the letters advice to heart. Work WITH your people, behave as a person not as a nation. Learn their jobs and learn to work with them. That’s what he did. He was mostly framing based, when there was factories it was 100% solar panel.

Ivan didn’t find himself lonely anymore, he had the Alaska duo’s dogs to keep him company. They were sled dogs, lots of energy to spend with Ivan loved to no end.

Peter worked hard, he now had a little brother to take care of. He took the advice that Alfred, and Vermont left him and put it to use. He was growing strong and was getting recognized by more countries. He also did something no one expected. He didn’t explain inland but to the water. He used the plastic from the ocean to create a massive platform and there people lived.  
But the world soon fell into chaos. Molossia declared semi-permanent neutrality, same for Sealand and Prussia.

The world seemed to go backward but the America’s stayed alive and used their brothers words to guide them. Who knew Alfred knew so much. Hindsight is always 20/20 they assumed.  
Canada grew as a superpower, he technically own the rest of the USA but so did Mexico. Mexico was also a superpower. Strangely.

The world grew for a couple of years. Then it fell into absolute chaos.


	2. Heilige Scheiße you’re alive

A thousand years past from the USA’s disbandment, it was the result of the third world war. 

There was a meeting, there were murmurs of a new country in no-man's-land. It was named that because no one could decide who was to own it. Well until a man ran into the meeting room slamming a paper on the table. The meeting was a mess anyway. 

“Excuse me,” the room fell silent, “a new country request,” the man set the paper down and left. Ludwig stepped forward and read it. 

“The Republic of Texas requests a peaceful independence branching from the Rio Grande to the Candian border and from the once state of Arizona to the Louisiana-Mississippi border.” Ludwig said skimming the document.  
At the end he read the two names aloud, “Austin Santiago Silvio Jones-Martinez and Acilino Travis Jones-Martinez”

The room was silent. 

“I need to go, give me that” Matthew said firmly. He grabbed Micheal by the arm, stanched the paper from Ludwig’s hands. “Gilbert, Peter hurry up!” Matthew demanded. Both kicked into gear following after the canadian. 

They got on a boat, it was deemed unsafe to fly years ago. 

They drove down to Texas, they had to ask for directions a few times. They reached a gate. 

“Howdy!” A man called getting out of a little hut. Matthew rolled down the window as the man came around the gate to talk to the personification.  
“Sorry man but we don’t allow cars beyond this point, the town ain't far from ‘ere. I can watch yer car we just won't have them in our town” The man explained. 

They understood and left the car with the man and walked onward. They were dressed for a trek anyways, Micheal in worn down cowboy boots he hadn’t worn since the 2000’s, an old but very useful gift from his home state. He also wore a button down and jeans. Not as comfy as clothing once was but it protected him from the winds.  
Peter in a long sleeved sailor uniform.  
Matthew in long sleeves and jeans and Gilbert in a black and white flannel and jeans not to mention sunblock, the curses of being albino. 

“Hello misters!” A boy called to them walking over, “are you looking for someone?”  
“How did you know?” Peter asked confused.  
“Yer not from around ‘ere” The boy laughed, he sounded southern. Texan southern, “Who ya lookin’ for?” the boy asked with a smile and hands resting on his hips.  
“Someone named Austin? Or Ac-” Matthew was cut off.  
“Oh! Mr J! He’s around here somewhere. Did you get the request? We’ve been wanting to expand for a WHILE” The boy laughed, “This is the 20th viliage Mr J got back in shape. We have a few people getting an old loca-locamot…. Train workin’” The boy explained. 

“Check town hall, Mr M will definitely be there and he’ll lead you to Mr J, I have to get back to laundry. Mama has been workin’ too hard” The boy said the last line shaking his head as he walked back to his house. There was a baby in a basket that was happily cooing as the boy drew closer. 

Gilbert jerked his head to down the road and they continued onward. They walked to what seemed to be the town square.  
“I feel like I was just thrown back to the first cowboy era” Micheal muttered. 

“Hello dear” An old woman called, she was on a rocking chair with her, presumed, granddaughter.

“Hello ma’am, wheres the town hall?” Micheal asked, damn, he needed some water.  
“Just down there dear, it has a blue flag with a white star in the middle hanging on the flagpole. Can’t miss it” The lady advised. “Thank you” Micheal said walking to where she pointed. 

They approached town hall, it looked like it was one of the newest buildings in the town.  
“The awesome me will go first” Gilbert huffed, he could feel Acilino inside. Or someone similar. 

He pushed open the door to a decent sized room, there was a black haired boy with his hair tied back. 

“Howdy, I’ll be with you in a moment” He said sweetly thumbing threw a few stacks of paper before finding the sheet he needed, placed it into a folder and finally looked up. There was about two seconds between looking up and the boy landing on the floor. “Holy!” He screamed slamming onto the wood before scrambling onto his feet. 

“Hello!” He greeted fixing his ponytail. There was an area of awkward silence. “Oh wait, you’ve never seen me with out hair-dye. I’m Acilino! You should know the rest of the title” He laughed. He looked healthy, thriving and alive. 

“It’s been awhile, sorry it took us so long to even attempt to get in contact. Aussie was bed ridden for 3 years and then we started working on getting towns in shape. We have around 28 towns right now. That's just the ones we personally fixed up not counting the 50 or so our people fixed up. Aussie didn’t want everyone to see him so weak but he decided he was good enough to be seen and applied for official land so he could actually attend meetings and well now y’all are here so it kinda worked. We still want land though but we can show we can do it!” Acilino ranted. 

He would have continued if Peter spoke up.

“How long have you been around? Like around again” Peter asked.  
“Oh I don’t know, maybe by 100? 167?? I didn’t bother to count. I’m still 14 so there’s that.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Gilbert asked and gilbird chirped along.

“Aust was weak, he could barely move. His body wasn’t used to have a soul. It took me three years to get his soul out of him.” “Wait what?” Matthew asked. “Yeah, that’s what those glasses were, his soul. I put his soul in a new pair of glasses and he was good as new” Acilino shrugged. 

“He’s probably in the fields right now, I could give you a tour, we’ll probably bump into Austin sooner or later” Acilino said nervously. 

“Sure”

“So we basically got towns to go from being run down to being farming based, from crops to cattle he have it. Corn, cotton, wheat, grapes. Hell we’ve even got a winery more north.” Acilino said moving his hands as he talked. 

“It took a while to teach different languages to people so we could communicate but that’s why we want actual land. Austin said to aim big and then negotiate down if needed, that’s why we get way bigger than the old republic once was. So he could negotiate if needed.” Acilino explained. Gilbert was ready to sign the paper to give them the land the moment he heard their names. 

“Hi Mr M! Look at da cotten!” a girl said pulling at the teens arm. They got lead around town, occasionally a kid would show them something. “This is where we’re a water mill goin’ ta be” Acilino said pointing to the plot of land, A large wooden structure was already built and the beginnings of a stone foundation. 

“HEY!” Acilino yelled the men working turning to see the black haired boy. “Where’s Aust?!” The men shrugged, but one man, he was the highest on the structure, pointed back to town and moved his hand. 

“Oh, he went home.” Acilino commentted. “Let’s get going then.”

They took off again. When they got there it wasn’t what they were expecting. It was a wooden carriage with wooden supports to keep it from rolling and there was laundry out to dry on the line.  
“This is where you live?” Matthew asked bordering of motherly anger and concern. 

“Yeah, we travel too much to have an actual house. Aussie said we should set one up in the capital once we get approved for nationhood.”  
“What about your old house?” Micheal asked, in all honestly he still wanted to slam into Austin’s bed during a storm and bolt to him when he needed help with paperwork. Even if he wouldn’t admit to it. 

“That is all part of the plan, Hermanito” Acilino said with a smile. 

He can tell why Austin did all the paperwork way back when. Acilino opened the back hatch and exchanged a few words before stepping away. Someone slipped out the back. 

Gold eyes, dark brown hair, tan skin. A piece of straw between his lips, blue wire rimmed glasses and a dark blue bandana around his neck. 

He looked forgin to others but Gilbert recognized the look. Independence. 

“Uhh, Howdy” He greeted like he was just gone for over 1,000 years. It was 3657!

The voice only confirms it for the group. Southern charm, spainish origin and a soft smile, Eyes that tell a story of war and pain but are almost hypnotizing with tranquility. 

“Heilige Scheiße you’re alive.”


End file.
